


独普：普鲁士蓝/对普爷军服的妄想

by LuckyJoker



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:42:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28446333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyJoker/pseuds/LuckyJoker
Summary: 馋普爷身子，没啥说的了外交姿势那一段我可以反复舔屏/口水，从裤裆里流了出来
Relationships: Germany/Prussia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 10





	独普：普鲁士蓝/对普爷军服的妄想

**Author's Note:**

> 兄长喜欢我戴眼镜的样子，用他浮夸的话来说，是“像个乖乖小孩”。  
> 我喜欢兄长穿普鲁士蓝军服时的样子，那独树一帜的蓝与他的银发红瞳分外相称。好吧，我得承认，我的确想操他。从小威廉精神错乱的时期开始，在一战西线阴冷肮脏的战壕里。  
> ——摘自《路德维希的日记》

事情发生在德意志一个平静的夜晚。路德维希洗了澡，换上清爽轻便的黑色背心，腿上只随意套了条军绿色四角裤衩，靠在床头办公。时钟快走到一点了，他想起要去看看过早“退休”因而睡得格外早的哥哥是不是又连人带被子地滚到了地上——他们原本是同个卧室同床共寝，但成立欧盟以来他的事务成倍增长，再加上德国人工作狂的特性，他长期通宵工作，为了不打扰哥哥，他主动提出分居两个房间，哥哥虽然很不满，但在盯着他强撑了两晚上后宣告失败，嘀嘀咕咕地服从安排去了。因为对方踢被子的幼稚习惯，惯于节俭作风的路德维希罕见地拨款安了地暖，几乎一入秋就整夜整夜地开着。  
他捏了捏眉心，合上笔记本电脑并把它放在床头柜上，正要摘下眼镜，砰一声，虚掩的房门被一脚踹开，伴随的还有哥哥精神气十足的一声“阿西”，他原本要起身的动作被震住了，不知所措地坐了回去，然后看清了哥哥的打扮。基尔伯特翻出了那套已因并入德意志军而取消番号的普鲁士陆军军装，一身笔挺的普鲁士蓝，扣子严谨地系到最上面一颗，领带也平整服帖。皮质腰带勒出他细而富有力量美感的腰身，锃亮的长筒军靴显出他长而笔直的腿，路德维希在一刹那仿佛回到了自己刚诞生时、少年时，尤其是炮火连天的“小威廉时代”，哥哥大步走在自己身前，他们一起穿过阴冷的战壕与血淋淋的尸堆，哥哥清爽的黑啤酒般的气息浸没在鲜血与腐烂的气息中，他恐惧且兴奋。  
路德维希毫无防备地少年时的妄想攻陷。而基尔伯特对这身阔别数十年的军装怀念而热忱，神情愉悦，有些志得意满，大叫一声引起注意后铿锵有力地几步迈了过来，微微低头，显出几分沉思，路德维希不明所以，只是盯着他银灰的发旋，而这古怪的沉默并未维持多久，毕竟基尔伯特从来都是“安静”的反义词。  
基尔伯特嘴角笑得极其恶劣，他唰地抬腿，力道平稳又恰到好处的用力，长筒军靴踩上了他弟弟的胯下，正中某个大小可观的器官。路德维希猝不及防，因这袭击全身都僵直了，张嘴呆呆地低叫了一声，表情是僵硬的，脸色却肉眼可见的涨得通红。  
“小土豆，被本大爷踩，”基尔伯特抬起猩红的眼睛，里面溢满了促狭与捉弄，“爽吗？”他还嫌动作不够挑衅，优雅地、慢慢地碾了碾。他能感觉到弟弟迟钝外表下灵敏得多的生理反应，薄薄四角裤下的大玩意儿已经烫而硬了。像个变态一样，阿西被他踩勃起了。他表现出对不苟言笑的弟弟的一切失态反应的兴致勃勃，非但没感到危险，还恶意地令靴子以一个要命的地方为圆心懒洋洋地画圆周，或许踩，或许按揉，或许磨蹭，总之阿西愈来愈红，几乎烧得冒烟的脸使他心情大好，还有对方眼镜下因惊愕而近似凝固的蓝眼睛。哈，他竟然在与他一手缔造的、全联合国最古板无趣的国家调情，同时他又无与伦比的自信，知道对方抵抗不了他威严的普鲁士蓝，从对方很小时开始，他已注意到了那小心翼翼的赞叹与目不转睛的痴迷。知足吧，大普鲁士的小德意志——他得意洋洋地咧嘴。  
路德维希突然伸手猛地拽住了他作乱的脚踝，就着长靴再度使了狠劲，在弟弟面前吃多少亏（事实上除了他要求实在少之又少）都不会有所防备的基尔伯特一个踉跄没有站稳，趴在了他身上。法国佬骂的“肌肉男”果然没错，同样的训练计划，路德维希却有更出色的壮硕体格，到底是因为年轻还是天生如此？  
“哥哥还不睡吗？”路德维希脸是通红的，声音仍竭力平稳，他的手放在了冰凉的皮质腰带上，由搂住的动作变为轻缓的摩挲。在弟弟手下，基尔伯特深知身上一切部位都是叛徒，于是乐得享受，像被顺毛的猫浑身软化，露出热乎乎的柔软肚皮来，他眯起锐利的长年充斥着攻击性的猩红眼睛，惬意地哼哼，语调漫不经心地维系着在路德维希面前早已分崩离析的兄长的威严，“你比本大爷更需要早点休息，阿西。”  
路德维希早已修炼出了对与自己工作有关的建议不置可否的良好功底，他的手渐渐脱离了本身意志的掌控，抚下哥哥冰凉皮带下软化的腰，撩起军服的下摆，探入对方的长裤。基尔伯特早年是能征善战的骑士团的一员，长期马上征战使他有了细长有力的双腿（不顾忌形象的近战也许能将敌人脖颈绞断）、结实柔韧的腰与圆翘坚挺的屁股，令路德维希最为痴迷的尤其是后者，那个男性最柔软的部位因肌肉而硬实，也许因马鞍而分得格外清晰的两瓣臀肉中有浅显的股沟。他除了在加冕时见过兄长昙花一现、符合欧洲宫廷古典礼仪的紧身丝绒与高跟长靴，便再未见过类似的打扮，军服——公国亦或帝国时期与休闲随意的打扮是基尔伯特的常态，也许是他嚣张自大的哥哥也有隐秘的难于启齿的自知之明，知道自己马背上征战百年的身体有多受不了紧致繁复服饰的束缚，说不定还知道那会令心怀不轨的其他人有多受不了束缚，尤其是被他弟弟揉开过，停止骑兵作战百年后，那个地方已敏锐而柔软。  
他同样尺寸不小的食指隔着军裤粗糙的布料在哥哥股沟间滑动，在哥哥的细微抽气声中浅浅地刺着顶入没有里裤遮蔽的窄小洞口，那里已经兴奋地张开了小口，含住他的指尖，连同布料用水液一起打湿。基尔伯特舒服地叹了口气，那挺拔的鼻梁去抵上路德维希有些汗湿的颈窝，双手环住他的颈子，以调侃的语气说：“你小时候那点龌龊想法本大爷心知肚明，阿西，你喜欢大普鲁士的军服，你喜欢本大爷最强盛的时候——”  
“那是因为我的缺席。”路德维希虽不太好意思但没有否认，他早该知道，哥哥比世界上任何人都了解他的一切，连同他幼稚时即萌发的肮脏欲望。他在哥哥面前眼神总是柔和的，镜片下湛蓝的眼睛淡化了刻板与锐利，他低头亲吻哥哥的发顶，手指从容不迫地挑开哥哥的皮带以解下他束在其中的军裤。在身体被手指入侵时，基尔伯特闷声哼了哼，腰身绷直，路德维希能感受他由此紧绷隆起的肌肉，后腰与臀部中深陷的谷地，美妙的起伏，他深吸了一口气，为自己的痴迷而狼狈，但他恶劣的兄长善于穷追猛打，就像早些年凭凶狠的一己之力与俄法奥战个平手，对方亲昵磨蹭的动作戛然而止，反而是抬起眼来，直起身子，罔顾抵在自己屁股里的手指，压上弟弟隆起的火热的胯下，坏笑着问：“你在想什么？很满意你这片‘阳光下的地盘’？”  
“哥哥！”路德维希责备地嘟囔了声，通红着脸用另一只手捏了捏兄长聒噪的嘴唇。基尔伯特仰头避开，笑眯眯地张口含住一根手指，绝非小猫添奶那样轻缓的，而是十足色情挑逗地吮吸舔舐，其间颐指气使地不耐烦地命令道：“路德维希，快操。”  
路德维希除了在工作这件事上一直都很听话。没有比他更恭敬乖顺的弟弟了，毕竟服从命令是镌刻在德意志人骨血里的本能，更别提命令他的是名威严强势的“普鲁士军官”。他从兄长湿热的口腔里抽出手指，托起兄长中间穴眼里依然翕张的臀部，将粗大的阴茎从短裤的禁锢中解放出来，熟稔地进犯民族独立解放潮流以来他残存的最后一片也是唯一的“殖民地”。紧而热的肠道包裹住他，兴奋开合的括约肌含吮住他，兄长消停的嘴唇贴在他冰凉的耳际，发出隐忍且愉悦的喘息，少见的安静与驯服。没落的军官衣衫不整地骑坐在他的阴茎上，路德维希突然伸手揪住对方银灰的短发迫使其脑袋后仰，野兽般粗重喘气，啃咬、添吻兄长颤动的喉结。他深知自己操的不仅是他威风凛凛、傲慢自大的兄长，还是一个已然陨落的公国强权，一个如流星般升起又坠落的普鲁士全盛时代。  
当兄长不再以一个独立国家存在，那他便只能成为“小德意志”的附属物，他融解在如今的“大德意志”中，他只属于“德意志”。  
“去你妈的乖小孩。”基尔伯特喘着气说，摸索到他冰冷的金属眼镜框，野蛮地扯下、丢开。路德维希眯着眼睛，看着它在空中划出一道优美利落的抛物线，抱怨地又喊了声哥哥，翻身，抓住兄长军靴包裹下的脚踝，将他拖拽到自己的身下，强迫他以放荡屈辱的承受姿势迎合自己怒涨阴茎的侵略。基尔伯特被他干的有些吃不消，挤眉弄眼，鬼哭狼嚎。路德维希听他精气神十足的吵嚷，并不认为他是真的受不了，但还是皱眉把阴茎抽出来，事实上这玩意儿又热又硬还湿淋淋的，以他俩都不买润滑剂的“节俭”作风来看，半数都是兄长屁股里的水。像煎双面面包似的，他将脸颊贴着床单，臀部僵硬地高拱企图喘气休息休息的兄长翻了过来，冰凉的军靴贴着他烫热结实的腰架着，兄长银发凌乱，眼睛湿漉漉的，脸颊潮红，再也不复高调嚣张的模样，虽然他形象估计也好不到哪里去，刘海垂下来了，黏着汗水耷拉在额前，令他眼睛不太舒服，但兄长狼狈到堪称落魄的现状与一片狼藉的军装使他内心深处阴暗的征服欲前所未有的扭曲膨胀，他突兀地伸手，抚了抚兄长的脸颊，把一缕汗湿的银发别到耳后，兄长哑着嗓子，难得露出几分示弱，干笑着说：  
“阿西，该休息了……”  
“不行。”现在独裁者轮到路德维希了，他冷酷地笑了笑，眯起锐利的蓝眼睛，再次把“烧火棍”捅进了兄长湿热的甬道，“我不是你，哥哥。我吃不饱的。”  
基尔伯特再一度被他“听话”的弟弟干射了，唯一不用操心的大概是路德维希会负责清洗衣服与床单。他因高潮的余韵长吁一口气，忍住屁股异物残留的饱胀感，大大咧咧地抬腿，跷在路德维希腰上——他们已经相拥着钻到了被窝里（虽然是有精液味的），面对面，路德维希把手伸到背后摸索着关了夜灯，闭上眼睛，垂落的刘海与温和的睡颜令他的兄长出神，因为依稀能看出少年时的轮廓。精液因抬腿的动作从并未合拢的穴眼里流出来，黏腻又使人有点难为情。基尔伯特生气地收紧了腿，死死绞在路德维希身上。  
“别闹，睡觉。”路德维希突兀睁眼，以不容置疑的命令语气说。  
“你还是睡了，我赢了，阿西！”基尔伯特顿时如打了鸡血般精神抖擞，大叫道。路德维希差点被这一声大吼震得瞌睡虫不翼而飞，他额角迸出青筋，腾出一只手抓住兄长的白毛果断地摁进自己胸膛，又往兄长边上更近地挤了挤，无奈地说：“好了好了，哥哥是最厉害的，快睡吧。”  
“那当然……”基尔伯特在他弟弟温暖厚实的怀里嘟囔了一会儿，闭眼安心且嘚瑟地睡着了。

**Author's Note:**

> 注释：吃不饱的“德意志”引自《不含传说的普鲁士》
> 
> 彩蛋：  
> ①基尔伯特当晚梦见了阿西少年的时候。  
> 他惊奇地发现自己曾和弟弟在一战战壕并排解手时比了比大小。那时的他简直令人发指：他指着弟弟的小弟弟大声嘲笑说“小土豆！”  
> 操，基尔伯特你不是人，你活该被干！
> 
> ②因为哥哥酷似八爪鱼的睡姿，路德维希“被迫”睡到了下午（这也是他拒绝与哥哥同床的理由之一），错过了欧盟一次日常会议。弗朗西斯对他表示了猥琐的理解：“哥哥我懂~即使是德意志人也有夜、生、活嘛~是哪只热情的小野猫~”  
> 路德维希心里咯噔一下，随后借了他的镜子，看见了衬衫领子挡不住的抓痕与咬痕。他面无表情地想：那小野猫打进过你的凡尔赛宫，能不野吗？
> 
> PS.工作到凌晨三点和做到凌晨三点，本质上没有区别吧？/被打


End file.
